Huntress
Huntress (real name Helena Rosa Bertinelli) is a fictional character in the DC Universe. Based upon the Earth-Two character Helena Wayne, she is one of several DC characters to bear the Huntress name. Helena was also for a time one of the versions of Batgirl and was a longtime member of the Birds of Prey. Within the current DC comics contunity, Helena Bertinelli is an alias used by Helena Wayne. ''Huntress'' series In the 1989 Huntress series, Helena Rosa Bertinelli, who was born into one of Gotham City's most prominent Mafia families, is a withdrawn girl. At the age of six, she was kidnapped and raped by an agent of another Gotham crime family. Her parents, Guido and Carmela, send her to a boarding school and assign a bodyguard for her protection. After she witnesses the mob-ordered murder of her entire family at the age of 19, she crusades to put an end to the Mafia. She travels, accompanied and trained by her bodyguard Sal, before returning to Gotham to make her debut as the Huntress. While working independently, Helena had a relationship with The Question and helped him steal valuable information from Project Cadmus which included a video scenario of the Justice Lords' Superman incineratingPresident Lex Luthor in that team's universe. When The Question was kidnapped and brought into Project Cadmus for interrogation, Helena kidnapped Jimmy Olsen and used his special watch to summon Superman for his help in rescuing The Question. Superman reluctantly agreed, but only on the grounds that what they're doing is strictly off the books. During their rescue operation, Superman gave Helena his Justice League communicator which she used to transport herself and The Question onto the Watchtower when they cleared the building. Though she was no longer officially a member of the Justice League, Helena helped the team deal with hordes of Ultimen clones that boarded the satellite following Lex Luthor's hijacking of its fusion generator cannon to strike at Project Cadmus, placing the blame on the Justice League. Some time later, Helena followed Black Canary to Bludhaven where she and other female Justice League members were mysteriously summoned to fight each other in Roulette's new Meta-Brawl Glamour Slam contests. Helena broke Roulette's control over Black Canary by accidentally destroying the Justice League communicator that fell out of her ear during a fight in the parking garage, but the both of them were captured and forced to participate in a Glamour Slam match with Fire, Vixen, Hawkgirl, and ultimately Wonder Woman. While Huntress and Black Canary broke the control over Vixen and Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman proved difficult to get near in order to remove her communicator. Huntress and Black Canary broke into Roulette's control center and fought with Roulette and Sonar, eventually prevailing over them and getting them to kill the signal before Wonder Woman smashed Vixen's and Hawkgirl's faces in at the same time. Black Canary offered to have the Huntress reinstated as a member of the Justice League, but Huntress refused, saying she works better independently. She does accept a two-out-of-three-falls match with Black Canary just to see which of the two is a better fighter.